


Hidden and Forbidden

by Hay123



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie in girls underwear, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay123/pseuds/Hay123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Brendon falls for his math teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden and Forbidden

*Brendon's Pov*   
Mr.Weekes or as I call him the sexiest man alive.Why you might ask well let me tell you everything thing from his blue eyes to ass was sexy. Like today for example he's warring this really tight pants that when you look closely you can see his bulge and you can also tell if look closely he's on the bigger side.

What I would to have Mr.Weekes bend me over his desk and fu.ck me hard and I'm going to stop there before I get hard in class. 

"Mr.Urie would you like to tell me what we were just talking about." Said Mr.Weekes.  
"I have no idea." I said.  
"Well for zoning out agin you have detention. Said Mr.Weekes.

Extra alone time with Mr. Weekes doesn't sound like punishment to me.  
Time lapse to end of day because I'm lazy.  
I can not get to detention fast enough(A.N. never thought I'd type that sentence)  
"So Brendon your hour starts now." Said Mr.Weekes. 

I wonder what it will take to get Mr.Weekes to fuck me. I mean when the day come I'm read so yes that means I keep condoms and lube in my backpack don't judge me.

"Sir why am I'm in detention all I did was zone out." I said.  
"Yes but it's the seventh time this week." Said Mr.Weekes.  
Then Mr.Weekes went back to working.

"I'd wish you'd stop working and fuck me." I mumble.   
"What did you say?" Asked Mr.Weekes.  
"Nothing." I said.   
"Well you obviously you said said something so what was it?" Asked Mr.Weekes   
"Idwishyoudstopworkingandfuckme." I said quickly.  
"What was that?" Asked Mr.Weekes  
"I'd wish you'd stop working and fuck me." I said.   
"Well all you had to was ask." Said Mr.Weekes.  
"Fine Mr.Weekes will you fuck me?" I asked. walking towards his desk.  
Next thing I know I'm being shoved against the wall with Mr.Weekes tongue shoved down my throat.   
"But Mr.Weekes couldn't you get fired for this?"I asked.  
"Do you want me to fuck you or not and secondly call me Dallon when we're not in class." Said Dallon.  
"Okay." I said.  
"Now tell me what do you want me to do?" Asked Dallon.  
"Fuck me in your desk." I said.  
"I like the way you think." Said Dallon pulling my shirt.  
"God your hot." he said as he palmed me through my jeans.  
Dallon then removed my pants also in the process removing my underwear to reveal my erect cock.  
"God I love your ass." Said Dallon dropping to his knees.  
The he place a kiss a on my tip.  
"Dallon don't tease." I said.  
"Fine." Said Dallon.   
He started licking my member up and down before wrapping his lips around my cock and started sucking hard.  
"Fuck Dal you're amazing at this but I want you inside me now." I said walking over to my backpack to a condom and lube.  
"You keep on condoms and lube in your backpack." Said Dallon.  
"Yes I've been planing this moment for a long time." I said.  
"And not to be rude but you're over dressed for this occasion." I said undoing his bow tie.  
"I'd say you're right." Said Dallon unbuttoning his shirt.

Shit he's hotter than I imagined I think.  
He then places his hands around my thighs picking my up and carry me over to his desk where he placed me down on his desk.  
I watch as he takes off his pants and boxers. He's even bigger than I imagined think as I watch Dallon walk over and coat his fingers in lube.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"You have no idea how ready I am." I Said.  
"Oh I think I do." Said Dallon inserting one of his fingers.

It took every ounce of strength to not moan as   
Dallon had his fingers inside me just the way he moves them makes you feel amazing.  
Then he removed his fingers and put a on the condom and lined himself yo with my hole and entered moving slowly at first but picking up speed as he went along.  
"Faster Dallon"I moaned.  
"Fuck Bren you're so tight." Said Dallon.  
Dallon is amazing he keeps hitting my prostate over and over again it's like hevea.  
"Dal I'm close." I said.  
"Same." Said Dallon.  
Then Dallon and I came at the same time.  
I can't believe I just had sex with my math teacher I think as Dallon pulled out and got dressed.  
"We should do this again." Said Dallon buttoning up a shirt.  
"Yeah we should." I said as pulled my pants on.


End file.
